X!aǹækikk U
X!aǹækikk U (’Aṣækikk language: /ǃ̬ɒŋækikː u/, lit. "the thing which has been cut off/severed/isolated"; this was a dialectal form) is a nation comprised o f two large islands, several outlying islands, some inuslar colonies, and several more islands in the west (the majority of which claim is in contest with civilization) in the northern sea of Istion. Politics The government of X!aǹækikk U is highly decentralized, in practice composed of several tiers of witan-type councils called ’Aṣṣekæ. There are ten ’Aṣṣekæ-administrated cantons in total: Two on Rasærirr Na’’æm, five on Rasærirr Saččæs, and three governing area. History Recorded history first starts with bluh. At about -1300, boreal settlers migrating from some of the circumpolar island chains for unknown reasons arrived on the northern shores of Rasærirr Saččæs. Their Proto-Boreal language eventually more-or-less died out as they assimilated over the course of the next two centuries, but their tongue left very obvious and visible marks on the language as a whole, including click consonants, phonemic voicing, and many new roots, nouns, adjectives, personal names, and toponyms (for the latter, e.g., the locale of Uǧġġultavb, coming from a word literally meaning "having made landfall"). There was much cultural exchange between the two groups. The immigrant settlers were taught, among other things, the local language and agriculture. The settles conferred upon the indigenous peoples knowledge of shipbuilding, navigation, and the beginnings of the astronomical corpus for which region would become known. In -1105, a monarchy, Ǧakærirr U, was established in the lake region. Through a combination of luck, skill, and the rarefied settlements in the islandic area, the northern island was quick to come under the rule of the monarchy. In short order, expeditions were launched to the larger islands to the south (the modern Viraayon Authority) and to numerous other nearby islands. bluh A major event with profound implications was the establishment of Academy on Tisasissu in -964, at which place the study of the sciences, and especially of astronomy, flourished. In -783, an expedition was launched to some of the farther eastern islands, instigating the commencement of a series of altercations between culture and Ǧakærirr U. bluh bluh bluh bluh bluuuuuuuuuuuuh Due to the influence of the innumerable Qicui traders and merchants who had passed through the area, by -300, religion had been introduced into the southern portions of the domain. A sense of camaraderie prompted a contingent of the higher-ups began to covertly sow the seeds of rebellion, as did some of those who would reap the monetary benefits. By this time the authorities of Ǧakærirr U had declined into a state of great barbarity to be added/detailed later. about the war here By -100 the Viraayon had wrested free of the shackles of subjugateion to Ǧakærirr U. Despite this, the war continued to slog onwards for several decades. Ultimately, in or so, the war ended to the benefit of the Viraayon, the monarchy being forced to make numerous concessions. In short order (to wit, the year -72) a civil war, Ḥaqeph U (ḥaqeph "infighting, fighting against oneself or within", root h-q-ph), erupted, spurred on by oppressed subjects who were inspired by the proceedings. The war culminated in -66 with the execution of the entire royal family and a large return to the earlier witan-style governing systems of over a millennium previous. Category:Contemporary political entities Category:X!aǹækikk U Category:Northern Sprachbund